Nobody Cares
by TideFlash
Summary: Glitch thinks nobody cares...maybe someone does. Should I continue this? Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

Deep, dark, saddening, depressing thoughts overflowed my mind causing me to become dizzy and careless. I walked into my room mindlessly knocking over vases and pictures of memories that will soon be forgotten. I struggled to shut the door behind me, I was so weak, my bones felt fragile, too fragile. I collapsed on my bed with tears running down my face. Nothing was okay, nothing would ever be okay. I feel so alone in this world, I feel so sad. I feel like nobody wants me, nobody cares.

I have always been alone, at home, in school, and even when I am dancing with my crew. Mo I'm pretty sure doesn't give two shits about me. He never hangs out with me, he never talks to me, the only time we are really together is when we practice. I feel like he is using me, just to get him more popular. He is always so quiet around me but then when I leave he gets loud, funny, crazy and obnoxious. Everyone loves him he is just so perfect. But what about me? I'm usually always in the back during our performances, he never lets me lead. The fans always push me aside so they could get to take a picture of them with Mo, or tell him how awesome he is. Never has anyone came up to me and told that I was amazing. I doubt no one will ever compliment me, but that's okay… because maybe it's all about to end soon. Nobody cares.

I took a deep breath as I sat up in bed and thought more about me and how useless my life is. I wonder if I went would anyone care, probably not. School is terrible, the kids always leave hateful notes in my locker saying that I am gay, or I am a nerd with no life. Jocks always beat me up while I am walking to school, during school, and after school. The popular girls spread rumors about me and call me ugly, or stupid Asian kid. I sit alone in a corner at lunch and read a book to distract me from overhearing what all the other kids are saying about me. My heart aches a little more each time I hear an insult, I feel like if my heart is about to crack and explode whenever I hear someone say something bad about me. It hurts so much, I feel like I'm half dead. I want to crawl up in a ditch and die. Nobody would care, right? Nobody cares.

I stood up and shuffled through the drawer in my nightstand for my silver video camera along with the remote that came with it. Once I found it I pulled up my desk in front of my bed and placed my video camera so it could record my bed and the remote next to it. Then I went into the dining room and pulled one of the wooden dining chairs into my room and set it in front of the video camera. I closed my door. I sat down on the edge of the chair and gave this another thought. If I do this there is no going back once I'm dead, I'm dead, and I cannot go back. Ever. But I don't wanna come back anyway. What would my parents say? I bet they wouldn't even notice because they are too busy traveling around the world to notice. It was official, I am going to commit suicide. But how would I want to do it? I want it to be quick and not so painful. Or quick and painful doesn't really matter as long as I go.

First I thought about hanging myself, but I have no rope. And I can't go buy one because I left my wallet in my locker, shit. I'm pretty sure someone took it by now and is spending my money. Second option, overdose of pills. I left my room into my parent's master bathroom and open their medicine cabinet. I took every orange medicine bottle I could find. On my way back to my room I stopped and got a cold clear glass of ice cold water. I closed the door behind me again with the bottles of pills in my other arm and the cup of water in my other. I set them down on my bed behind the chair, I balanced the cup of water on there too, then I snatched the remote off of my desk. I sat down in the wooden chair and pressed record on my remote. The red light blinked telling me that it was recording. I sat and thought for a moment of what I wanted to say before I went.

"I don't know why everyone hates me so much," I started to cry a little bit " I don't know what I did wrong. But all I know is that no one cares. M-Mo take good care of the crew. I'm pretty sure you want someone else to dance with you than me, and mom, dad…" I sighed, "I don't know what to say to you guys. You guys were never here… but you don't have to worry anymore because… bye." I quickly turned around then took one pill from a bottle and put it in my mouth, then another, then another, then another, etc. Until I had taken a pill from every bottle. I drank the water as I swallowed all the pills down my throat. Already I felt dizzy and was about to faint. I took the remote in my hand and put my thumb on the stop button.

"Well it won't be long before I die now… so I guess this is it. Bye," I waved one last goodbye too the camera and pushed stop on the remote. The red light stopped blinking which meant it was done recording. I could barely stand up and walk over so I could turn off my camera. I held my index finger on the power button until the screen blacked out, and then…

So did I.

**Should I continue it?... Please R&R… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh em gee! I just wanna say thanks for all the awesome reviews! (: I am putting a lot of work in this story because I just wanna see what my writing is like when I write with my full like… potential or something xD… This chapter is in Mo's point of view! **

**Mo's POV**

The cold air stung my skin as I walked to Glitch's house in the snow. My hands are numb from the coldness as I stuck them down in the pockets of my blue hoodie. Winter was definitely not my favorite season.

I decided to go ask my crew partner Glitch if he wanted to hang out, go bowling, or something because I never really had talked to the kid before. He is a great dancer and all but not really Hi-Def material, you know? I just want to see if I can get him to come out of his shell a little bit so we can be friends, maybe even best friends.

I even have to admit that I have always been sorta JEALOUS of the kid ever since we first met… or ever since I said "Hey. You, me, dance partners. Now." It is just that he is so talented, and I am afraid if I let him lead he will be in the spotlight while I am in the shadows like a loner. That's why I never let him lead he doesn't seem to mind though. I hope he doesn't mind, I don't think he does. He never has complained about it.

I don't know… something just told me that I should go over and visit him. Just have a little chat you know? Maybe I will just tell him that I was going to a friend's house and I just wanted to stop by and talk for a little bit.

I arrived at his apartment door and I knocked. There was no answer, why? His skateboard was outside of his door so that meant he was home. He never leaves his apartment without his skateboard, or at least I never seen him leave without it.

_Break in… BREAK IN! GO IN! HURRY! BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE! _A voice told me in my head. Where the hell did that come from? It sounded like a robot type of voice. Then all of a sudden my body had a mind of its own and I kicked the door open. It made a loud BANG noise when it hit the wall, I think it left a mark.

"OH MY GOD GLITCH I AM SO SORRY!" I yelled out of fright. No response? What is going on here, it is quiet in here. Too quiet. The silence sent a shiver up my back and a huge wave of fright came across me. My body took control over me and my legs moved me towards Glitch's bedroom where the door was closed.

"G-Glitch? Aye, lil man? Are you in he-" I said as I opened the door but my jaw dropped when I saw him collapsed on the floor, his skin was pale, he was sweating, video camera was cracked. My eyes moved towards his bed where about 15 orange medicine bottles laid, and pills of all different colors were scattered across the floor. My eyes forced me to look as his body. I quickly took fell to my knees and crawled over to him so I could check his pulse. Bodie taught me this when I went to go take care of my grandma for awhile she is really old, and I just wanted to make sure she didn't die or anything.

He was alive but barely.

"G-G-G! Can you hear me?" I shook him a little bit. He was unconscious. I quickly took out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?! Uh uh uh! Uhm! EMERGENCY! I HAVE A FRIEND HERE WHO TOOK A OVERDOSE OF PILLS!"I yelled into the phone. I am freaking out right now. Why would he do this?! Was it cause of me? I knew I should have had let him lead once! No, it can't be my fault! Something that small cannot be the reason why he wants to commit suicide. Why Glitch, why?!

I told them his address then I hung up. I sat near him and told whispered to myself it was going to be okay. Glitch was going to be okay.

In less than half an hour paramedics were knocking at the door. As soon as I answered the door they busted through and shoved me aside while they lifted up Glitch to put him in a stretcher. A whole lot of commotion was going on while I was standing over here about to faint. I just can't believe… ugh.

"Don't worry he is going to be fine. Promise, we have had incidents like these. He is gonna make it don't worry, you can pick him up tomorrow around 7:30 in the evening, okay?" one of the paramedics told me.

I nodded yes and told him I would be there to pick him up and then I shoved them out of his apartment. I walked into his room and looked around. I cleaned up the pills from around the room and I put the medicine bottles back in his parent's medicine cabinet. I moved the chair back into the dining room and his desk back to where it was. I didn't know if he wanted his parents to know about this or not. They wouldn't be back in America until 2 months they are in Australia for a very long convention or something for their business. Poor Glitch, he barely gets to see his parents because of their stupid job. They should at least take the kid with him sometimes you know? It isn't really fair that he has to stay home alone, while they are out having a good time. And it is their own child too… really sad if you ask me.

I decided to watch the video on Glitch's video camera. Obviously he had to have made a suicide note video of him because the video camera was in his hand while he was unconscious. Which I took. I pressed the power button and wait for the cracked screen to light up. Right when it was done turning on the last video was played. It started by flickering on and Glitch fidgeting in his chair a little bit. He looked at the camera for a split second then looked back down at his lap. When salty water started to roll down his cheeks, so did I. I didn't want to watch no more, but my eyes, my body was forcing me too.

_"I don't know why everyone hates me so much," _Glitch started speaking facing towards the camera.

_" I don't know what I did wrong. But all I know is that no one cares. M-Mo take good care of the crew. I'm pretty sure you want someone else to dance with you than me," _That's when I shut off the camera and threw it on the ground. It was my fault, all my fault.

If only I would have let him dance with me once… this would not have happened. I feel so bad now, now I want to die…

**The next day around 7:30 p.m.**

I sat in the waiting room at the hospital so I could pick up Glitch. What was taking them so long? I hope something bad didn't happen, AGAIN.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Glitch walk out of the main office door, he greeted with me a dirty look on his face.

"Uh, hey…" I said to him.

"Why did you do that? I WANT TO DIE. You ruined everything," Glitch told me.

"Glitch, dude. You can't die, you are only 14." I followed him out the door.

He turned around to face me, his face all of a sudden looked dark and scary. Like he was some type of… I can't believe I am saying this but, devil.

"Since when did you care?" he said that to me then ran off leaving me standing in front of the hospital alone.

Glitch, I have always cared.

Even though I don't show it.

**Done… (: I am starting on chapter 3 now it should be up pretty soon since I have a 4 day weekend!(: Thanks again for all the totally awesome reviews! You guys have really inspired me to move on thanks! Also don't worry I won't end this story with a sad ending…! And please review! Thanks again! C:**


End file.
